Sagwa to the Rescue
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: My first Sagwa story! When Sagwa is mistakened for a stray and taken faraway to a children's hospital, she meets a little girl in need of a friend. But will Sagwa be able to help her and return home afterwards? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any chars from "Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat." They belong to PBS and Amy Tang. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sagwa to the Rescue"

Sagwa sighed as she tried her best to make out the sounds around her. She was on a boat and she was sure it wasn't heading back to the palace.

If only she hadn't been so curious and followed the sound of children playing to a boat.

But now that she had, the only thing left to do was explore this huge vessel.

It was a good thing she had been on boats before. This meant she didn't get sea sick and she also knew how to catch fish for herself, which meant she wouldn't go hungry.

As the boat rode further and further away from the Magistrate's palace and closer to its final destination, Sagwa sighed.

This could be worse. She thought. 'I could be heading to that town that hates cats.

It hadn't been long ago that she and Fufu had hidden in a puppeteer's wagon. They had been taken away to a town that thought cats were nothing but scum.

It wasn't long before Sagwa's thoughts drifted to her family.

She knew Mama and Baba would be very worried about her. She also had a feeling Sheegwa would think it was her fault. When in fact, it had been Dongwa who had dared Sagwa to investigate the strange noise when he himself knew what it was all along.

"When I get back..." Sagwa thought vengefully. "That brother of mine is going to get a mouthful from me." She then noticed how faraway her home was now compared to how close they had been before. "That's if I ever do get back."

After a meal of salmon and shrimp, she ended up falling asleep.

It wasn't long before Sagwa was awakened by someone picking her up and carrying her off the boat.

"Now what do we have here? " The man asked as he stroked Sagwa's fur. "Must be a delivery for the new therapy unit at the children's hospital. They get cuter and cuter each time."

"Huh?" Sagwa wondered as she felt him carry her to a waiting truck.

As the man glanced down, he noticed Sagwa's collar. It was gold with a pink bow in the center.

Back home, it signified her status as a member of the Magistrate's palace.

Out here, she would slowly learn it had no barring.

"What a pretty collar." He said. "Who ever owns you must be rich."

"More than you know." Sagwa thought.

As she felt herself being lowered into a basket, she curled up for another nap.

A little while later, Sagwa awoke to a bunch of people talking and strange noises.

Some of them hurt her ears while others made her curious.

She heard someone address the man who had been carrying her all this time.

"Hey Paul." A woman's voice addressed. "Did you bring the shipment?"

"Yes ma'am." But I found a stray that I thought you might be able to use."

"Huh?" Sagwa thought aloud. "I'm not a stray." Then she remembered that her collar didn't mean anything out here. "I guess I am now."

"Sure. WE could always use an extra." With that, the woman held out her hands and the man placed Sagwa into them.

Sagwa liked this new person from the beginning. Her touch was warm and she liked the fact hat she could snuggle into the lining of her coat.

"You're gonna make a great friend for someone." The woman told her. "Now, if only we knew your name."

"Can't these people read?" She wondered. "My calligraphy isn't bad. I guess I gotta help them out." With that, she pushed the front of her collar up a little bit so the woman could read the name on it. "I hope she understands Chinese."

Fortunately, the woman was taking calligraphy classes, so she knew a bit.

Glancing down at the collar, the woman smiled.

"Sagwa, huh?"

Sagwa meowed in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sagwa. I'm Linda. I'm one of the nurses here. Now let's see about finding you a new friend. And maybe some food. I think we have some kitty chow around here somewhere."

"What? No rice? No fish? No bait sai? Well, its' better than nothing."

As they entered a room, Sagwa sighed. She promised herself she would try the cat chow, but something told her she wasn't going to like it.

"Here we are." The woman announced. She put Sagwa down on a bed and addressed the little girl laying in it. "Hey, Hannah. I brought a friend for you. This is Sagwa."

"Thanks." Hannah said. "She's cute. Hi Sagwa." With that, Hanna reached out her free right hand and patted Sagwa on the head.

The kitten purred and moved closer to her. She then spotted something on a nearby tray.

"Ahh. Finally. Some real food."

Hannah waited until Linda left to strike up a conversation with her new friend.

"I like your collar." She said. "It's pretty." She then gestured towards the tray Sagwa had been eyeing. "Do you want some rice? I'm not really hungry." She told her. "But you can have it."

Sagwa meowed in approval as she went to town on the food.

"I'm glad you like it." Hannah said. "You look like you haven't eaten for a few days. So what do you like to do? There's not much to do around here. Except if you like drawing or videogames."

Sagwa's ears perked up at the mention of the word drawing. She finished her food and licked her paws before going over to pad of paper Hannah had laying on the table. Nudging it with her nose, she managed to get it on the bed.

Once that was done, she dipped her tail in some ink and went to work.

"Wow!" Hannah stated as she watched Sagwa in action. "That's awesome!"

"AT least someone appreciates my talent." Sagwa thought to herself. "An amateur artist indeed. Dongwa doesn't know what he's talking about. Then again, when does he ever know what he's talking about? I'm gonna win that contest for sure." She then remembered something. "If I ever get back for it."

It was then that Linda returned. She smiled when she saw the interaction between Hannah and Sagwa.

"Well, it looks like you made a new firmed." She commented.

Hanna nodded.

"Do you think my parents would let me keep her?"

"Keep me?" Sagwa thought as her heart began to race. "I already have a family."

"You could ask them " Linda told her. "Your Mom's coming back tonight."

"Okay." Hannah agreed. "I will. She's so cute and her color doesn't' say where she's from. She needs a good home."

"Oh, before I leave, I almost forgot. Here you go, Sagwa. Some food just for you."

"Shushed." Sagwa thought. She then regretted her gratitude when she tasted it.

"Yuck. Now I know what he alley cats must go through. I wonder if they have more of that rice. Now that was good."

As if reading Sagwa's thoughts, Hannah posed a question to the nurse.

'Do you think I could have some more rice? IT was really good."

"I'll see what I can do. " Linda replied. With that, she checked Hannah's IV before leaving the room.

She soon returned with a bowl full of rice and Hannah's dinner, which contained more of it.

"Here you go." She said. "I'll be back in a little while. Have fun you two."

"We will." Hannah assured her.

Once she was gone, Hannah put the bowl of rice down before picking up the chicken sandwich. "Go on." She said. "It's for you."

"This girl knows how to treat a cat." Sagwa thought as she lapped up the bowl of rice before eating the extra on Hannah's plate.

After Sagwa was done eating, she made herself comfortable in Hannah's lap.

"Meow. " She said as she closed her eyes and started to relax.

"You're welcome." Hannah replied. "I'm glad I could help. You know, you're first real friend I've had here. The kids are afraid of me now that I have what my parents call cancer. But I guess you don't' care about stuff like that. That's why I like cats. You'll make friends with anyone." She sighed just then. "Sometimes, I wish I could live in a palace. I'll bet it's really nice."

Sagwa meowed at this. She wished she could tell Hannah all about her life at the palace. She wanted to see her new friend smile.

It was then that Sagwa that got an idea. She waited until the child was fast asleep before putting it into action.

By the time Hannah awoke a few hours later, Sagwa's master piece was done.

She had drawn a picture of the Magistrate's apace, along with pictures of her family and friends.

When Hanna saw them, she grinned.

"Those are beautiful!" She said. "You're amazing!"

Sagwa purred in response before jumping into her lap once again.


End file.
